Mercedes-Benz M-Class
Mercedes Benz M-Class are the vehicles the Ingen gatherers used during their expedition to Isla Sorna along with two modified trailers. Their purpose was to be able to drive and navigate throughout the island for the gatherers purpose of transporting equipment such as cameras and items for studying dinosaurs. Both of the InGen Gatherers were 1997 Mercedes M-Class W163. 'Movie' Only two variants of the Mercedes-Benz M-Class's were in operation on Isla Sorna Incident, by the Ingen gatherers. The following are not official names, but based on their purposes. *M-Class Convertible *M-Class Observatory Plus one that was left behind, because of the lack of driver. *M-Class Laboratory During a deleted scene they leave the vehicles where the trailer scene will occur and go to find Sarah because they don't want to risk damaging vehicles. That evening when Ian returned from the high hide because Nick didn't answer the phone because he was fixing the infant's leg but when he returned the Rex sent one of the Mercedes over the cliff.The final time we see the vehicle is when the Rex sent the trailer over the cliff with Ian ,Nick and Sarah trapped inside and Eddie leaves with the second one.In an attempt to pull the trailers up the Rex parents came back and attacked Eddie's vehicle and kill him in the process and the handbrake was left down so it rolled over the cliff but he saved the lives of his friends at the cost of his. 'Features' Each care featured 4-wheel drive, front bull bars, front tow cable, fog lights, rear tail light guards, custom step bar, leather seats, and a camouflage paint. Each variant included various other small changes that added to each vehicle's purpose. Convertible: Cut out backside, mounted light bar, bottom mounted hang on jerry cans, aluminum interior. Observatory: Protective bars, mounted side lights, bottom and top mounted hang on jerry cans, grey interior, duel mounted side mirror search lights, bubble window roof, additional round bubble top. Laboratory: Protective bars, extra wheel top mounted, duel grab bars on rear sides, grey interior, duel mounted side mirror searchlights, bubble window roof, hood mounted carrier, mounted door guard panes. 'Fate' As mentioned the Convertible as driven by Eddie was damaged by two T-Rex's and eventually went over the side with the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab off a cliff. The Observatory was rolled off the cliff by a T-Rex prior to the the cliff scene above. The Laboratory was unharmed and still exists at the garage where all the equipment for the Ingen gatherers were manufactured and customized. 'Game' The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) featured the M-Class prevalently as the mode of travel. They are usable in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game). 'Trivia' *These were licensed by Mercedes-Benz and Amblin Studios for promotional marketing items. *As part of the marketing campaign, the M-Class was used in many licensed products such as toys and models. *Each version of the M-Class in the movie had two copies, each painted exactly as the other. *The Convertible is currently displayed at Universal Studios: Orlando and the other was last seen at AMI 2009. *The Observatory is currently displayed at Universal Studios: California and the other was last seen on a promotional tour of The Lost World. *The Laboratory is currently only seen at the Mercedes Benz Museum in Stuttgart, Germany, while the other one is unknown. Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles